The Past Now Present Taiyoukai REWROTE
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Hi everyone.OK I decided to rewrite the story and publish this one.I hope you like it. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are in the future. Sesshoumaru surived 500 years and now ownens the multi billion dollar business Taisho corp. They are together at last,


**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok this is the todally rewote version of The Past Now Present Taiyoukai. Ok first off I would like to say that my beta reader Pup-of-Power could not finish the got about half way about half of the story is rest I did on my this is really longer then the original. The original was 9 pages is 17. But there is alot more I put in this I hope you all really enjoy this reworte read and review.**

Prologue

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a time traveling priestess. By jumping down an old well, I disappear back five hundred years to Feudal Japan. When I was fifteen, I was dragged down into the well and pulled back in time by Mistress Centipede, who was trying to bring herself back from the brink of death by looking for the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Shikon jewel. There I met a half demon called InuYasha. Events beyond my control caused me to accidentally break the jewel. This caused me to have to go on a sacred mission to gather the shards, purify the jewel and make an unselfish wish to banish the jewel forever.

InuYasha was my protector during all this, battling the demons who consumed the shards to make themselves stronger and allowing me to purify the shards when the demons were killed. Along our journey, we picked up a monk named Miroku, who was very lecherous with his wandering hands, a demon slayer named Sango and her demon companion, Kilala, and a young fox demon, Shippo, who I claimed as my adopted son.

Another half demon, Naraku, was also looking for the jewel shards, only his goals for it tainted the Shikon. He was fierce, cunning and brutal. Far tougher and smarter than what we were used to. Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's half brother was a demon Lord, and, for a while, our enemy. However, Naraku made an enemy of the Western Lord by kidnapping his ward, Rin. Soon after, he joined our group.

I had always found myself drawn to Sesshoumaru. He was fascinating. We often found ourselves talking about a great deal of things, like my time and the duties a Demon Lord had to accomplish. His companions, Rin, his servant Jaken and the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, got along really well with our original group.

Things heated up between Sesshoumaru and I rather fast, and soon we were expressing our love for one another. I know it sounds cliché, but it was like magic. With Sesshoumaru's help, we managed to defeat Naraku and join the shards together to recreate the Shikon no Tama. I made my wish and the jewel disappeared.

During the celebrations, Sesshoumaru took me aside and asked to me to become his mate. Ecstatic, I quickly agreed, with the condition that I go back home for a few supplies. My mother begged me to remain for a meal, despite my eagerness to get back to the arms of my love. Conceding to her wishes, I stayed for dinner and then gathered my things with the fresh supplies.

I went out to the well with my yellow back pack, so that I could return to my beloved Mate and friends. When I got to the well, I jumped down. However, when I reach the bottom of the well I looked up and am still in my time. I climbed back out of it on my ladder and knew that the well was broken.

For the first couple months I cried. No one could get me to cheer up.I would cry myself to sleep every night, some nights I wouldn't sleep at all. After my first week back my Mom did make me go back to school.

All my friends asked how I was " How's that broke ankle Kagome?" "How's you arthritis Kagome?" It goes on and on. I got tired of it.I wanted to tell everyone the truth,but I knew I couldn't.

I tried to get on with my life, but all I could think about was Sesshoumaru and all of my friends back in the Feudal Era. After a year and a half I stopped sulking so much and did finally get on with me life.

To the Present Time

Four years later, I have graduated High school and college. I am getting ready to go to my new job at a place called Taisho Corp. I walked over to my dresser and pull out some clothes. Getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. As I pull my hair in a bun, I take in what I am wearing, a silver skirt, a red shirt, a silver jacket, red high heels, and another, much larger, winter jacket. I grabbed my purse and laptop; I grabbed my laptop case and put my laptop in it. I swung them both over my shoulder.

I walk out of my room, down the stairs, and into the dinning room. I set down my bag and purse. I went over and settled down at the table with my brother, Souta, and Grandpa. My Mom brought out our breakfast and placed it down in front of us. She then joined us at the table and we all started to eat our breakfast. When we were done, my Grandpa turned to me. "Kagome I was wondering if you wanted any of these" He pulled some old sutras out of his sleeves.

"No Grandps, I do not need of any of them, it's not there will be any demons there.I'm a miko and I can take care of myself" replied Kagome"

"Ok suit yourself"

"Kouga would you be a dear and drop your brother off at school since it is on your way to work?" Mother asked

"Sure Mom, come on brat" Kagome replied

"Mom do I half to?" Said Souta

"Yes Souta, you are going with your sister"

"But?"

"No butts Souta"

"Ok"

I could of laffed at the scene Souta was doing but I didn' looked at me with a look in his eyes that says why- do -I- half-to. I just shock my head at him.

We both got up, Souta grabbed his backpack and I grabbed my purse and laptop.

"Good bye", we said in unison.

"Bye", replied my mother and Grandfather.

We walked out of the house and down the shrine steps and over to my might I add is a 2006 red Chevy Malibu.I love my car.. We got in and I started it pulled out of the parking 15 minutes we got to Souta's school a little while later (he goes to my old high school). I pulled up into the student Drop off. "Thanks sis and good luck with your job", said Souta.

"You welcome Souta, and thanks", replied Kagome.

"Bye", said Souta.

"Bye", I replied.

He got out of the car and shut the door. He walked over to his friends. While I looked at him I can still not believe how old he is. Just the other day it seemed like he was my annoying 12 year old little he is my 18 year old and still annoying little brother.I pulled out of the student drop off and started towards my work.

After about a 20 minute drive I have reached my job.I pull into the parking lot and park my car.I got out and grabbed my purse and laptop bag. I locked my car up and walked over to the main door.I opened it and walked in and over to the receptionist desk.

The girl has dark black hair like mine, looks to be around 19, she has beautiful brown looks up at me and smiles.I gasped for a minute because I could swear that was the always gave me that smile.I broke out of my thoughts just as she was saying

"How may I help you miss?"

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"

"Ok Miss Higurashi, what may I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Taisho's office is.I am his new secretary."

"Of course, when you get on the elevator push for the 10th you get off walk straight and the biggest door at the end of the hall way is will see your desk beside the door"

"Ok may I ask what your name is?"

"It's Rin"

I felt like for sure I was gonna faint at that very moment.I heard Rin say

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Ya 's just that you remind me of an old friend"

"Ok"

"See you later"

"Ok at lunch"

"Awesome"

I then walked over to the Elevator, the door's opened and I walked in.I pushed the button for the 10th floor and the doors shut.I the ride up I thought

_' There is no way that is Rin. She should be 's been 505 years for them. No that girl just resembles her'_

_**' How can you be so sure Kagome?'**_

_' Not you again'_

_**' Yes me again silly. Maybe Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru found a way for them all to survie'**_

The Elevator stopped and the door's opened.I stepped out.

_' I will talk to you later'_

_**' K'**_

I remembered what Rin told me so I walked straight down to long hall.I ment some people while walking down I finally got to the end I found my beside it is a huge door with ' Presedent' on it.

I set my purse and laptop bag down under my desk and walked over to the door. I knocked on it and waited for a voice I heard next shocked me.

"Come in"

_' That couldn't be'_

_**' But it is'**_

_' Sesshoumaru'_

I grabbed the nob and twisted it and opened the door.I walked in and shut the door behind me.I looked over at the man sitting behind the big desk.

It is deffedently has his silver hair, his markings, fangs, and claws are gone but that is how youkai blend in in this time I guess.

By the feel of his aura I know it's him.I know that comforting aura if this is really him that was Rin down there.

He looked up at me and I seen shock come into his eyes. We both did not speak for a after a period of silence Sesshoumaru said

"Kagome who did you get here?"

"I am your new secretary"

"But who? I knew that Higurashi sounded familiar but I never thought it would of been you Kagome"

"I never thought you would be my new boss either"

"Come over here"

"Ok"

I walk across the huge room and over to his I am standing beside him I look him in the gordaise golden eyes that I always get lost in.

Before I knew it he has me in his lap with his hands wrapped around leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

O how I have missed his kisses so much.I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I feel hi nipping at my bottom lip asking for entrance.I part my lips, granting him entrance.

His tongue slid inside my mouth and started to explore it. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, we broke apart for some much needed air.

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.I could not help but give him my biggest smile.I said

"O Sesshoumaru, you do not know how long I have waited for that"

"Well I have waited 505 years"

"Ya"

" O Kagome, come with me"

"Where?"

"TO my house"

"Ok"

"Are you scarred?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can tell by the tone in your voice"

"Sesshoumaru don't take it to 's just I haven't seen you in over 5 years."

" That is chicken feed Kagome. I have not seen you in over 505 years. That's allot longer"

"I guess"

"Now please Kagome. How about we stop for some ice cream first"

I know am todally only is Sesshoumaru, the love of my life, asking me to go to his house, but go out and get ice cream IN WINTER. I just shook my head at him .

"Sesshoumaru it's winter time for God's sake.I am not doing that"

"Ok then how about Coffee?"

"Sure"

"Ok let's go then"

I got up out of his lap and he stood walk over to his coat rack, He grabs his coats and puts it takes my hand and we walk out of his office.

I let go of his hand and walk over to my desk and pick up my purse and laptop bag.I swing them onto my shoulder.

I walk back over to Sesshoumaru and once again take his hand. We walk over to the Elevator and Sesshoumaru pushes the button for the door's to open.

When the door's finally open we walk in onto to the elevator. Sesshoumaru pushes the button for the lobby and the door's close.

On the way down to the lobby we talk about where to go get our coffee. Finally we decide on the little cafe down the street.

When we reach the lobby the door's open and we walk out of the elevator. We walk over to the receptionist looks up at Sesshoumaru and smiles.

"What can I do for you Mr. Taisho?"

"Cancel everything for today Rin"

"Of course Mr. Taisho"

We walk away from her and out the walk over to our cars. By some weird occurrence I have parked my car right beside his big black BMW.

I got my keys out of my purse and push the automatic button to unlock the doors.I went over and open the back door and throw my purse and laptop bag in there.

I turn back around to Sesshoumaru and say.

"I will meet you at the cafe"

"Ok"

He walked up to his BMW and got in.I did the same thing. We started them up and backed out of our parking spots. I followed him out of the parking lot and onto the street.

We drove about 10 minutes until we reach the little cafe. We both parked along side the street, got out, walked over to the cafe.

He opens the door, I walk in and he walks in behind me. We walk over to order, I want to pay for mine but Sesshoumaru beat me to it.

I shook my head at him, the cashier handed us our coffee's. I can tell Sesshoumaru had her pour the caffeine into it, which doesn't surprise me. He turned to me and said

" Kagome, would you like to stay in here and set for a while, or go outside and down the street to the park?"

"I think the park would be nice"

"Ok"

He use's his spare hand to grab mine as we walk out of the cafe. We walk down the street towards Central Park. When we get there we walk over to a bench and set down.

I take a sip of my coffee while I look over at the playground where there are a bunch of little kinds playing, while there parents sit on the bench's talking to one another.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sesshoumaru clearing his throat. I snap my head up at him as he looks down at me.

"Kagome, I really have missed you"

"I know Sesshoumaru, I have missed you as well"

Our talking continued for the next 45 minutes. We have finally decided to leave for his house, we stand up and start to walk back to our cars.

When we get to them, we went and got in them. We pulled out of our parking spaces and I followed Sesshoumaru to his house.

On the way there I pick up my sell phone and dial the house phone. It starts to ring and I soon heard

"Hello"

"Mom"

"Yes Kagome, what is it"

"You will never guess who my boss is. It's Sesshoumaru"

"O Honey I am so happy for you"

"We are on our way to his house right now"

" Ok love"

"Your ok with this Mom?"

"Kagome , you are an Adult and very capable of making your own decisions"

"Thanks Mom"

"Have a good time sweaty"

"I will"

"Bye"

"Bye Mom"

I heard the dial tone so I hung it up and place my cell phone back in my purse. I focus on the road and find out that we are pulling in the drive way of this HUGE Manson.

I follow Sesshoumaru up the drive way and we park our cars over in front of a huge 6 car garadge. I grab my purse and laptop bag and get out of my car.

I meet Sesshoumaru and we walk over to the big front door of the house. He pulls a key out and sticks it in the lock and unlocks the door.

He pushes it open, motions for me to walk in.I do that and he walks in behind me and shuts the door.

I look around in aw at the beauty. A HUGE crystal Chandler in the middle of the celling, 2 white leather couch's, a love seat, 2 regular leather seats, 2 end tables and 1 coffee table.

Not to mention all the pictures of inuyoukais all over the walls. The walls are pure white with red carpet. I heard Sesshoumaru say behind me.

"Go ahead and set your bags down on the couch's Kagome"

"Ok"

I walk over to the one couch and lay my purse and laptop bags down. As soon as I did I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to a muscular chest.

I snuggle to him and I feel him nuzzle my neck. Before I know what has happened, Sesshoumaru picks me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck to hold on.

He walks/ runs up the stairs. When we stop in front of a door, he uses his foot to push the door open and walk in. He shuts it behind him and I look around and find myself in what I am guessing is his room.

It has white ceilings, red carpet, and dark blue walls. The one walk has double door's that go out onto a balcony. There are also two other door's on another wall.

On the main wall there is a huge king size canopy bed with sheets with the same patron on as his old hariko he used to where.

He carry's me over to the bed and lay's me down. He crawls ontop of me and started to kiss my neck where my matting mark is. I had a spell over it so no one else could see it.

When he pulls up I put my hands on his face, O how much I want his markings back. I look him in the eye and say

"Sesshoumaru, I want the old you."

"If you want the old Sesshoumaru then you will get what you want my lady"

I seen a very white light surround him. I close my eyes because it is bright. After the brightness is gone I open my eyes up. I smile because there is my mate in all his glory.

His silver hair that is down to his waist line, his cresent moon and all of his markings, his fangs, his claws. Everything. I lean up and capture my lips with his in a kiss. What we did next can not be explained.

MORNING

I woke up sometime around dawn.I can not believe I slept all evening, and all night. I open my eyes up and find myself looking into the two golden eyes that I so dearly love.

He smiles at me and I can fell his arms around me tighten.I snuggle in closer to his chest. I heard him say

" It's 7:30am love. We need to get up and go to work"

"Do we half to?"

"I do but you don't"

That made me sit up fast along with Sesshoumaru. I looked him right in the eye and said

"Let's get one thing stright mister. I am not going to quit even thought my Mate is my boss"

"I know Kagome"

We both got out of bed and I stretched. Somehow I am dressed in one of Sesshoumaru's shirt's, which for me in like a mini said

"Do you want to take a shower here love?"

"Na I think I will go back to my Mom's."

"Ok"

He walked over to the one door , opened it, and walked in.I turned around to the very messy bed. I grabbed the pillows and blankets and threw them onto the the floor.

I grabbed the fitted sheet and from there I started to make the bed. When I finished it is all made. I gathered all my clothes up and put them on the bed.

When I heard footsteps I look over at the door Sesshoumaru went into and found him walking out of it, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I see Sesshoumaru smirk at it and walked over to the other door and open it. I am guessing that's the closet and the other one is the bathroom.

When he walks into it I threw his shirt off and quickly dress in my clothes. Right after I threw my light silver jacket Sesshoumaru walks out of the closet with a white dress shirt, red tie, and a black business suit on with shinny black shoes.

I walk over to him and take his hand and we walk out of the bedroom. We walk down stairs and back into the living room we were in yesterday.

I was about to go over to the couch and get my bags but Sesshoumaru caught me hand and twirled me around.

We I am turned the whole way around I find Sesshoumaru down on one nea. He holds my hand while the other pulls a little black box out of his pocket.

I put my free hand over my heart because at this moment it feels like it is about to jump out of my chest. He opens the box and there is a diamond ring. He looks at me and says

"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I started to cry but they are tears of joy. I trow myself into Sesshoumaru's arms while yelling

"YES, YES YES!!!!!!!!!"

I can feel him slip the ring onto my ring finger as I cry into his chest. After I calm down I pull away from him and we both stand up.

I look at the diamond ring on my finger and it is so beautiful. I walk over to the couch and pick my purse and laptop bag and put them over my shoulder.

Sesshoumaru picks something up on the in table and holds his hand out to me. When he opens it he says

"This is a key to the house"

"Thanks"

I take the key from it and pull my keys out of my purse and put the key on the key ring. We walk over to the main door. Sesshoumaru opens it and we walk out the door and Sesshoumaru closes it and locks it.

We walked over to our cars, I used my push button and unlocked it. I open the back drivers door and set my purse and laptop bag down and shut it.

I turn around to Sesshoumaru an he wraps an arm around my waist, pulls me to him and places his lips down on mine for a kiss.

I kiss him back, we stay like that for the longest time until we finally have to break apart for some much needed air.

He goes over to his BMW and climbs up in it. I go over Malabo and get in. I turn the radio on and follow Sesshoumaru down the drive way and onto the main road.

While we are driving I take in the senery that I didn't before. Seems he or should I say we live in a very high in neighbor hood.

I finally realise that we have made it to Taisho Corp . Sesshoumaru pulls in and I keep on going towards home.

When I finally get there I park my car and get out. I grab my stuff and start my long walk up the stairs. I used to hate walking up these things but over the years of traveling I got used to it.

When I got to the top I walk over to my house. I use my key and unlocked the door. I open it, walk in and shut it while saying

"I am home"

I soon heard my Mom say

"I am in the living room darling"

So I walk over and into the living room. I set my stuff down and watch as my Mom puts an ornament on our Christmas tree. That reminds me I didn't see any Christmas decorations at Sesshoumarus place.

She looks over at me and smiles, I smile back.I said

"Hey Mom I want to show you something"

"Ok sweaty"

I walk over to her and show her my hand with my engagement ring on it. Her hand goes to her mouth as I hear her gasp. She takes my hand and looks at the ring. She then looks up at me and said

"He proposed to you"

"Yes Mom.I am so excited"

"I am happy for you darling. So when do I get to meet my future Son-in-law?"

"I don't know. He is busy with work and stuff"

"Ok, well are you hungry"

"Ya"

"Ok I will make you something to eat them"

"Awesome, in the mean time I am going to go take a bath"

"Ok"

We both walk out of the living room. My Mom walks into the kitchen and I walk upstairs and into my room. I go over to my dresser and pick out a pair of clean under clothes.

I then walk over to my closet and pick out a pink V neck sweater and pair of blue jean pants. I walk into my own bathroom and set my stuff down on the stand.

I reach into the shower and turn the hot water on to leave it get warm. I undress and throw all of my clothes in the hamper. I then step into the shower.

I grab my body soap and squeeze some onto my hand and start to put it all over my body. When I finished I stand under the hot water and let it rinse all of the soap off.

I then grab my shampoo and put it in my hair. When I finished that I repeated it with I finished that I wash all of the soap out of my hair.

I turn the water off and open the shower door. I step out onto the mat and grab my towel and start to dry off.

When I finish I grab my clothes and put them on. I walk over to my sink and grab my comb and start to comb out my hair. When I finish with that I do what else I had to do.

I walk out into my room, since I have not heard my Mom call my down yet I decided to get some of my things packed. I got into my closet and drag out my 5 huge suit cases that I had bought a long time ago when I thought I was going to America for a trip but didn't.

I picked them up and lay ed them out on my bed. I start first with packing all my clothes. Which filled the 5 suitcases very easily. I still had some clothes left so I pulled out my old trunk that my Dad had bought me when I was little.

I opened it up and put the few remaining clothes in it, along with my books, and a few other odds and ends.

Finally I hear my Mom yell for me to come down so I grab 2 of my suitcases.I walk out of my room, down the steps, and set my suit cases down by the front door.

I walk into the dinning room where my Mom has a plate with all different kinds of foods on it. I sit down and she sits down across from me with a cup of tea and we start to talk about Sesshoumaru.

When I finished I told her what I half to bring down and she offers to help. So the two of us get up and walk upstairs to my room.

I grab 2 more suitcases and she grabs one and we walk down stairs and sit them with the others. We then head back upstairs for my trunk.

We each grab a end a pick it up. It is not as heavy as I thought it would be. We take it down stairs and set it with my suitcases. My Mom looks at me and says

"Do you want to take this down to your car Kagome?"

"Ya I guess"

We slip into our boots and winter jackets. Mom opens the door and we lift the trunk again and walk out the door. I kick the door shut with my boot.

We walk over and down the stairs and over to my Malibu. I unlock it and we put the trunk in the back seat. We then proceed the bring all my suitcases down.

When we finally have everything loaded in my car I give my Mom a hug. I said

"I better get going."

"Ok sweaty"

So I went over and got in my car and started for Sesshoumaru's I get there I get the key he gave me. I grab 2 of my suit cases and walk to the door.

I use the key he gave me and unlocked the door and went it. I put the 2 suitcases there and brought the other 3 in. I decided to leave the trunk in the car since it is still to heavy for me to carry on my own.

I shut the door and lock it. I look around remembering that there is not christmas stuff up, I look at the clock and see that it is 2:30pm.I thought

' _ok it's 2:30pm, he doesn't get off until 6:00pm so I still have time to look for those Christmas decorations'_

So with that I start to look in ever nuke and cranny of this house to find them. Finally after 30 minutes of searching I have found them.

I bring the first container down into the living room and open it up. I find a Christmas tree in it. I knew Sesshoumaru would never get a real one because it would bother his seances.

So with that I cleared some space in the one conner of the living room and started to set up the tree. When I finished I put that container away and brought another one out that I found tree decorations in.

So with that I started to decorate the tree from top to bottom. When I finished I looked at the clock and it says 5:00pm. Wow only an hour before Sesshoumaru's gets off work. I really gotta work if I want to get more done before he gets here.

So with that in the next hour I work as hard as I can..When I finally finish I have the entry way done, living room done, den done, and some tinny decorations here and there threw out the house.

I heard Sesshoumaru BMW pull in the drive way so I sit down on the couch.I hear the front door open and him walk in and shut it. I hear him gasp when he See's the decorations.

When he walks into the living room he is even more surprised. He looks and me and says

"Did you do all of this yourself Kagome?"

"Yes"

"Good job"

"Thanks"

"Could you please order us some pizza for supper?"

"Sure"

"Welcome"

So while Sesshoumaru went to change I got on the phone and called to Pizza Hut and ordered our cheese pizza.

2 Weeks Later

In those 2 weeks we have gotten the outside of the house decorated, My family has ment Sesshoumaru, I found out that all my friends from the feudal era are alive and they are coming here with my family on Christmas to celebrate it.

I have just recently found out that I am pregnant and am planning to tell Sesshoumaru on Christmas morning. We have also we shopping and bought everyone gifts.

I just have finished rapping them all and placing them all under our christmas tree. I stand up and look at the clock, 5:30pm

_' Sesshoumaru will be getting off work soon. I should start dinner'_

So I walk into the kitchen and got threw the firgerator. Tomorrow I half to go shopping so I can starting cooking up the huge Christmas feast. Since there are only 2 days left until Christmas.

I so can not wait. I get out some stuff and start cooking. When I am finished I have made , chicken breast, corn. pees, mashed potato's, and for dessert some brownies.

I set the table and then place all of our food there. Just as I set our filled glasses down I hear the front door open I shut. I then heard

" Kagome, where are you?"

"In the dinning room"

Pretty soon Sesshoumaru walks threw the door, with his white dress shirt unbuttoned to show off his 6pack abs.

We both set down to dinner and start to eat our food. When we are finished Sesshoumaru stood up and takes my hand. I stand up and he says

"Why don't we go up and go to bed. You have been working yourself to hard Koi"

"Ok"

So we walk out of the dinning room and up to our room. We change into our night clothes and lay down on our bed. Both of us soon fell asleep.

9 months later

It has been 9 months since that beautiful Christmas. Sesshoumaru and I had the most beautiful wedding. I loved it, it was like I always dreamed it would be.

Just 2 weeks ago I delivered a beautiful set of twins, a boy and a girl. They are the most cutest things. The boy which we have named Brady looks exactly like his father, except for my brown eyes.

Now the little girl, which we have named Katie looks like me but with her fathers golden eyes. I know that 15 years from now all the girls will be after Brady and all the boys will be after Katie.

Right now holding my twins with Sesshoumaru and all of our family and friends by our side. I feel like I have the most perfect family.

**Ok that was the end.I told you it was long so if you made it this far congradulations. So please if you like this one please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
